The objective of the Virtual Human Embryo DREM project is to make available the digitized, microscopic, sectional, morphology of all 23 stages of human embryonic development. The period covered is the most critical time of development when all of the body systems are formed and most serious malformations begin. As a result of the previous years of NIH support the aligned, labeled and 3D reconstructed digital images of the serial sections of the best stages 1 to 16 and 23 normal human embryos in the Carnegie collection are currently available on computer disks at four levels of resolution. The disks are distributed at cost. The databases for the remaining six stages (17 thru 22) will be completed in the renewal period. The databases of the six older stages were not assembled during the initial period of support because of the tremendous increase in time required. The size of the embryos and number of sections of each embryo triples during this period. The area of each section increases as much as 10 fold. Because of this phenomenon another two years of support is needed to complete the remaining databases. The best specimens have been identified and are ready to be captured digitally and sent to the PI's lab where the section images will be assembled into databases similar to the ones currently available. The section images will be digitally enhanced, contoured, aligned, and all structures labeled at the lowest magnification. The external surface will be 3D reconstructed and used for fly through animations and section level indicators. The section images will be displayed at four zoom levels of magnification with selected areas displayed as high as 500 X. For the first time the microscopic, sectional morphology of the best stages 17 - 22 human embryos will be preserved digitally and become available as research and reference material without expensive visits to the site of the collection.